dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Taopaipai
Mercenary Tao General Tao Pei |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy =Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Earthling |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |group = crane |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = Red Ribbon Army |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hitman |previous occupation = Martial artist |partner = |previous partner = |trained = Tenshinhan Chaozu |instructor = Tsuru Sennin |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume #8, Chapter #85 |anime debut = DB059 |movie debut =Movie #3 |ova debut= |game debut=''Dragon Ball Z: Great Legend of the Son Goku'' |family = * Tsuru-Sennin (Brother) |techniques = * Dodonpa * Finger Stab * Super Dodonpa * Tongue Stab * Afterimage Fist |tools = *Azure Dragon Sword *Hoi Poi Capsule }} is a reputable assassin that was acquainted as a free-agent, assassin of the now defunct Red Ribbon Army. After his presumptive death, he was rebuilt as a Cyborg, where he thereafter competed in the last eight of the 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. Background Personality Taopaipai uses the personal pronoun to refer to himself, a gender neutral pronoun. However, he also has the habit of referring to himself in the third person — — serving as a blatant indicator of his high self-regard. Appearance Taopaipai, despite being the younger brother of the centuries-old Tsuru-Sennin, appears middle-aged at best. His eyes are beady and narrow, with a thin moustache, and slick hair styled in a ponytail. His attire consists of a pink , with the kanji , embroidered on it. On the back of this outfit are the words in English, "KILL YOU". Abilities Part I Red Ribbon Army Arc .]] After various failed attempts, to defeat Son Gokū, Taopaipai is hired by the Red Ribbon Army, Taopaipai reports to the headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army. Taopaipai is called to discuss the assassination of an unknown target. At the audience of Red and Black, Taopaipai introduces himself to the Commander-in-Chief, Red in a formal manner. Taopaipai explains to the both of the gentlemen that his services do not come at an inexpensive, price. A delighted Red grins towards Taopaipai. He mentions to him that he can pay him any amount of money his heart desires. Immediately, Taopaipai proceeds to explain that for each person he assassinated, he desires to be paid one-hundred million Zenny. But by mere chance, Taopaipai announces that today marks his twenty-year anniversary discount sale of his assassination services. Taopaipai as a result, reduces the price of his original estimation, in half. Black nervously overwhelmed by the steep prices, tells him in jest that better be the authentic murderer that they contracted. Taopaipai smirks with confidence and then retorts by asking Black if he would like to test his skills. .]] Just then, as Black reconsiders on his offer, a knock on the door is heard. Upon further instruction, General Blue enters with the Dragon Radar at hand. Taopaipai calmly stares as Blue reports to his higher-ups. After failing to successfully get the Dragon Balls, Red becomes disappointed at his shortcomings. Although ecstatic that Blue retrieved the Dragon Radar, it does not answer the expectations of Red. In which, Red then alerts Blue, that his organization does not abide failure. Red, upset sentences Blue to death. Red then offers to allow him another opportunity to redeem himself and his past failures, by fighting Taopaipai. Meanwhile, the two combatants relocate to some other location. Both the warriors face each other as they prepare to combat against each other, in a small closed area, with the audience of both Black and Red. In the closed room the two warriors exchange a brief measure of dialogue before their bout. Blue belittles the notorious reputation of Taopaipai. Renown as the world's greatest assassin, Taopaipai responds wittily towards Blue asking him if he wants his autograph. General Blue not convinced of his abilities continues to belittle, Taopaipai by scoffing at his quip. Taopaipai turns to his contractor, asking Red that he demands a fee for killing, Blue. In which, Red happily obliges on the offer. Without hesitation, Taopaipai sternly informs General Blue that he will not require any use of his own arms or legs and will exclusively use his tongue against his mediocrity. General Blue undeterred to prove himself to his boss looks forward to battling Taopaipai. Black then signals the commencement of the battle. .]] Taopaipai is instantly attacked by Blue, who is the first to respond with a swift kick to the face, dodged by Taopaipai's keen, head movements. Just then, Taopaipai sticks his tongue out and stabs General Blue in the temple with his tongue. The result is immediately determined, as the now, former General falls to the ground, dead. Unimpressed at his easy victory, Taopaipai craves an opponent, he deems worthy of his skill. Both Red, and his advisor, Black aghast at what just occurred in front of them. Taopaipai demands his contractors to show him to his real targets. Taopaipai is handed; a picture of his target, Son Gokū. Taopaipai is surprised of the adolescence of his target. But, Black informs him that he is not an ordinary boy. He instructs him not to underestimate him, as they've also underestimated him in the past. Where he explains to Taopaipai that he has ruined various of the Red Ribbon Army's operations. Undeterred by the moral ramifications of killing a child, Taopaipai notes that the age of target will not be an issue, as long as he receives a payment for his work. The two officials then explain if he could also retrieve the four Dragon Balls in Gokū's possession. After giving him a visual guide, he is given additional orders to kill anyone else that gets in his way, upon retrieving the four Dragon Balls. Taopaipai relays information that he knew in advance, such as the current location of his target. Black informs them that the organization has already prepared a jet for him. But Taopaipai rejects the offer, knowing the target can potentially escape and the jet takes a significant amount of time compared to the speed of expediency, Taopaipai desires. to find Son Gokū.]] Afterwards, Taopaipai observes the pillar near him, confusing both Red and his advisor, Black. Taopaipai hops and taps the pillar with one finger on the top base. When landing Taopaipai kicks the bottom of the base, which completely severs the pillar. Taopaipai plucks the pillar and calculates the pillar's trajectory to land on the exact location of where his target currently is located. Taopaipai informs them that he'll return in exactly thirty minutes. Taopaipai tosses the large pillar in the sky. Just then, Taopaipai leaps onto the moving pillar. Taopaipai heads to the Karin Sanctuary.Dragon Ball chapter 85 Through the use of the Pillar Taopaipai soars throughout the West Area. As he approaches the proximity of the location of his target, Taopaipai begins to recognize the area, acknowledging that he almost has arrived to the location of his choice. As he arrives Taopaipai jumps off the Pillar hurling towards Gokū and co. Taopaipai lands back on the impaled Pillar, recognizing Gokū he smiles and greets them. Bora angrily asks for Taopaipai’s identity. Taopaipai formally introduces himself as the world’s greatest assassin. Bora, on edge questions, what business does Taopaipai have in such a holy land. Taopaipai responds towards Bora’s inquiry explaining to Bora that he has no business in such a place, but is here for Gokū. This surprises both Bora and Gokū. Taopaipai then explains to Gokū that he was contracted by the Red Ribbon Army on an assignment to kill him for his interference in their mission to collect the Dragon Balls. Bora then proceeds to confront Taopaipai and asks him to leave the holy grounds. Bora then threatens him if he refuses to leave. Taopaipai ridicules Bora calling him foolish for his efforts to stand against him. Bora points his spear towards him and prepares to battle against him. Bora in a fighting stance tells him to advance, which Taopaipai laughs towards Bora’s challenge. Taopaipai then belittles Bora’s skill. He then declares to him that he’ll be the first one to make the first move without any qualms. Taopaipai moves so quickly that he instantly appears in front of Bora grabbing onto his spear. Taopaipai smiles and tightly grips onto the spear. Bora unable to pull the spear is surprised by the strength of the assassin. Taopaipai then jokingly belittles Bora, asking him rhetorically why he isn’t able to pull his spear. Bora tries to pull it with all his strength and still unable to pull the spear back. Taopaipai then with two fingers lifts the spear upwards tugging Bora with it. Taopaipai smirks and sharply pulls on the spear and then jerks him upwards to the sky. Bora then is sent flying into the skies. Taopaipai then asks him he would like his spear, and fires it towards him instantly impaling him in the chest killing Bora as a result. Gokū enraged lunges at Taopaipai with a kick to his lower legs, which Taopaipai jumps upwards avoiding the kick, and responding with a kick to the face. Gokū is slammed onto Karin Tower incapacitating him momentarily. Taopaipai unimpressed ridicules Gokū’s weak martial arts skill. Gokū then gets back up and with difficultly to the shock of Taopaipai. Taopaipai is surprised that his kick wasn’t enough to kill him. Gokū uses his Kamehameha hitting Taopaipai directly. Taopaipai blocks the technique with simply crossing his arms. Destroying his clothes in the process, Taopaipai becomes angered at seeing his clothes ruined. Gokū shocked that his Kamehameha wasn’t strong enough to defeat him. Just then, Taopaipai responds with a technique of his own known as the Dodonpa. The technique hits Gokū directly defeating him in the process. Taopaipai then grabs onto Gokū’s bag and searches it. Upon opening it Taopaipai secures the Dragon Balls his contracted wanted. Taopaipai smiles fully completing his mission.Dragon Ball chapter 86 The victory does not suffice Taopaipai, as he feels that showing up with such a destroyed attire would besmirch his infamous reputation as the world's greatest assassin. Taopaipai decides to go take a trip to his tailor, in order to save face. Taopaipai then picks up the pillar lodged into the ground with ease. Upa angry tries to retaliate against him. Upa picks up a rock and tosses it at Taopaipai, while he lifts the pillar. Taopaipai notices the incoming attack and simply reflects it using his breath pelting Upa. Taopaipai then begins to laugh at Upa, and explains to him that he's lucky that he hasn't decided to kill him too, and tells him he should be grateful. Taopaipai tosses the pillar into the sky and jumps onto the pillar departing from the holy grounds of Karin. Taopaipai travels to a small town in the South Area, where he hands an illustration of his outfit to a tailor. He then instructs the tailor to design it exactly as its drawn, and asks him not to make any mistakes. Taopaipai asks him the amount of time it will take to finish his request, which the tailor informs him within the span of a week he will able to complete it. While Taopaipai puts on a local attire, he demands the outfit to be completed within three days. Taopaipai's reasoning being that he cannot endure wearing the horrible local attire of the townspeople. The tailor is shocked at such a request, noting the unreasonable request. Taopaipai turns towards him and asks him if he's ever heard of his name. The tailor scared changes his tuns and promises him that the outfit will be completed in three days as he requested. Taopaipai asks the tailor the location of his phone, the tailor instructs Taopaipai. Taopaipai then calls the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, in order to contact Red. Red then asks him about his erratic, and bizarre movements on his radar. Red attempts to pry information from Taopaipai. Taopaipai smiles informing Red over the phone that he shall return in three days, noting that he already killed his target. Taopaipai informs Red to ensure his fee is present upon his arrival. Red reprimands Taopaipai, telling him that he only has three Dragon Balls, which he left one behind. Taopaipai surprised by this checks Gokū's bags to confirm the suspicion. Taopaipai hypothesizes that the target must have been carrying one the Dragon Balls, and informs him that he'll retrieve it before he returns. Red tells him to take his time and thanks him for his service.Dragon Ball chapter 87 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Part II Cell Arc Years have passed since his defeat to Tenshinhan in the 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, where Taopaipai is now the bodyguard of Bourbon as his professional hitman. After a big commotion of events, an elderly man, Laochu rebels against Bourbon. Taopaipai is hired to kill him for 50 million Zenny. In his small battle with Laochu, he easily takes care of him knocking him down with a mere kick. Delighted that he finally gets to kill someone, Taopaipai in his cybernetic body charges his Super Dodonpa, which is easily blocked by a young man. Taopaipai then recognizes the boy to be Son Gohan, which triggers a memory of his old foe, Son Gokū. Taopaipai realizes the identity of Gohan, by his physical appearance, which triggers a traumatizing reaction. Taopaipai then remembers that he had a task to handle, resigning as the bodyguard of Bourbon. Taopaipai then proceeds to breaking a base of a tree and tosses in the skies, and hops onto it and flees.Dragon Ball Z episode 171 A day later, Taopaipai encounters Gokū, who was gathering the Dragon Balls. Taopaipai finds two Dragon Balls. Even though Gokū sported new blonde hair, Taopaipai was able to figure out his identity. Taopaipai unable to do much to Gokū in power, which then tries to trick Gokū in exchanging both of his Dragon Balls. Taopaipai takes the Dragon Balls and escapes. As Taopaipai dips into a local river, Gokū retrieves the Dragon Balls through his Teleportation.Dragon Ball Z episode 175 List of Battles *''Taopaipai versus Bora'' *''Taopaipai versus Gokū'' *Arale Norimaki versus Taopaipai'' }} Legacy Trivia References Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Villains Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Cyborg